THE ultimate sleep over
by soybean7
Summary: well wat happens when the Naruto kids do crazy stuff.well ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**ENJOY if u see mistakes i am sorry it is late and i am tired and i wanted u to read this story.ENJOY**

* * *

1"Come in everybody" Ino Yamanaka said motioning everyone into the house.

Everybody was there Sasuke uchiha, Sakura Haruno , Shikamaru Nara , Gaara Sabaku ,Choji Akimichi and last but not least Naruto Uzamaki. "Where's the food?" Choji asked munching on chips. "Where's the couch?"asked Shikamaru."Where's the knife"asked Sasuke looking at his wrist. "Where's Sasuke"asked Sakura . "..."grumbled Gaara. "WHERE'S THE RAMEN?" Shouted Naruto. "People, people calm down please its all in the living room this is a sleepover not a market"shouted Ino

Every one settle down into the living room.

"Okay, this is a sleep over .What do you want to do besides sit around and complain?" Ino announced.

"PICK ME!!!PICK ME!!!" Naruto waved his hand furiously in the sing.

"Um yes Naruto"

"Truth OR Dare"Naruto had an evil grin on his face.

"Anyone up for truth or dare" asked Ino

"Whatever" everyone muttered

All of them sat on the floor and Naruto kept punching Sasuke while choji ate ALL the chips while gaara was giving death glares. "Who's wants to go first?" ino asked

" I do" Sakura Shouted looking at Sasuke .

"Okay I dare you tooo..um...steal choji chips and eat them"Ino said

"Awwwww man" she got up and went to choji who was still munching chips , "ALRIGHT SAKURA YOU CAN DO THIS CHA!!!!" shouted inner sakura.

She grabbed Choji chips but choji fully aware of what she was doing grabbed back. "GIVE ME MY CHIPS NOW" Choji shouted, He got up and jumped on Sakura making her turn blue. "CHOJI GET OFF HER" Everyone shouted except Sasuke busy cutting his arm. Choji got off her ,Sakura took a few deep breaths and walked away grumbling to her self.

"I guess that's uncomplete then" said Naruto

"Okay next dare...Gaara I dare you to sing staying alive while SMILING" Said Ino

Everyone in the room was waiting for gaara it would be a miracle if he smiled WHILE singing. Gaara gave death glares every where but had no effect on them since they wanted to see him smile. Gaara signed and got up and holy cow was he SMILING LIKE A MAD MAN and he stared to sing.

**Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk.  
Music loud and women warm.  
I've been kicked around since I was born.  
And now it's all right, it's O.K.  
And you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man.  
Whether you're a brother  
Or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin ' alive.  
Feel the city breakin'  
And ev'rybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alive.Stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alive.  
Well now, I get low and I get high  
And if I can't get either I really try.  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose**.

When gaara stopped singing everyone in the room was dumbfounded. Gaara was still singing the song under breath and still smiling. "G..Gaara that was AMAZING"Stammered Naruto.

Everyone was still in shock they didn't even now what to say when gaara sat back down waiting for the next victim. After a few seconds gaara returned to his normal I-will-kill-you-if-you-tell-anyone-else look. Then everyone slowly started to return to normal I mean wouldn't you be in shock that long if gaara did that performance in front of you. "O..okay back to truth or dare." Ino said

"Shikamaru I dare you to run laps around the house WITHOUT since OR slowing down but go really fast"Ino said.

"But.."shikamaru said

"No buts"

They stepped out of the house outside and waited for Shikamaru to stretch. Then shikamaru took his stand and waited for them to say run or go or start or you get the point.

"GO!!!"

Shikamaru started running around the block and came back around then around getting faster and faster. Shikamaru was surprisingly fast , figures since he is lazy he save up enough energy. "Go. Go, go, go"everyone cheered. Shikamaru stopped running and looked bored again "There ya happy now?"

"Wow your fast shikamaru" said Sakura

"Whatever can we go back up" Shikamaru said

They went back upstairs and dared Sasuke this time. "Sasuke I dare you to act like a blonde who just came from their prom."Ino said

"HEY!!" Naruto was insulted since he is a blond.

"THERE IS NO WAY ON THIS EARTH I WOULD DO THAT!!"Sasuke shouted cutting really deep on his wrist.

"Come on stop being a spoil sport .Everyone did there's except Naruto, me and choji." Ino shouted

"NEVER"

"THAT'S IT!!!PEOPLE HOLD HIM DOWN DRESS HIM UP AND DO ALL YOU CAN TO ACT LIKE A DUMB BLONDIE"Ino commaded

"HEY"Naruto shouted

"sorry naruto"

Everyone turned on Sasuke jumped him and forced make up on his face. Sasuke put up a good fight but he was no match for all of them . They managed to put makeup on his face without poking an eye out and put on a frilly dress that was pink.

"Okay Sasuke do the dare."Ino said

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"I am gonna call Itachi to embarrass you here"

"You wouldn't DARE"

Ino picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello Itachi it's me ino. Sasuke woundnt do the dare we gave him" There was a long pause then ino gave the phone to sasuke "here's the phone Itachi wants to speak with you""Okay, okay you win just tell him to go away." Sasuke mouthed. Ino grinned and took the phone "Yah Itachi never mind he said he'll do it...okay bye..yah I will call if he doesn't listen okay bye."

Sasuke got up and took a deep breath and started

"OH MY GAWD...I cant like believe it I was chosen as prom queen hehehe oh my god did you hear what john said he said he like me EEEEEE"

Sasuke screeched

"Yah I know I like totally saw , I was like dance with him but then chrissy got a hissy fit and john was just told her off and came to me and said you wanna dance and I was like oh my god he is talking to ME then I totally like almost fainted. But then my dress became like ya know sticky and I remember that my dress was too pretty to mess up so I like let him down. And I was like ,then he was like, and you were like..." Sasuke stopped.

Everyone was laughing hard that juice spilled out thier nose. "OH MY GAWD Sasuke that was totally RANDOM but somehow fit together you make a good blond." Naruto shouted

"Yah you should try out for legally blond even if it is over they could make a sequel."shikamaru said

"Ohhhhh Sasuke that was HOT"said sakura

"Don't expect to see me do that again EVER" Sasuke said

"Naruto your dare time...I dare you to eat a gallon of sugar"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!!he is already hyper..what do you think would happen if he was more hyper" Shikamaru said

"Realax how hyper can he get?"

Ino handed him a bowl of sugar and Naruto swallow it all .Naruto was silent for a bit then all of a sudden "WHERES MY RAMEN AHHHHHHH MONKEYS GET THE MONKEYS awwww look at the lemons BANGO TIME DON DON DON!!!!!!"Naruto was super hyper he started running around the house and started banging stuff .

Then Naruto started crying"WHY DID MY LITTLE FISHY DIED WHYYYYY???WAHHHHH IT AS GONNA GROW UP TO BE A TREE, A TREEE NOW IT WILL NEVER GET IT'S DREAMMMMMM" Then Naruto looked at Sasuke. "EMOOO KID WHAT'S UP GET ANY GOOD CUTS TODAY????OKAY I WILL TAKE THAT AS A YES. GIVE ME THE KNIFE AND I WILL SHOW YOU REAL EMO PEOPLE"

Naruto tried grabbing the knife from Sasuke but Sasuke wouldn't let go saying how he loves cutting himself. "INO. Look what you have done you idiot. Choji get some water NOW...HOLD Naruto down everyone"Shikamaru shouted

Naruto ran over to gaara "Is there a reason you look like a raccoon and look soooo I don't know grouchy like batman..DO YOU HAVE A CAVE LIKE BATMAN? CAN I BE YOUR SIDEKICK" Naruto shouted just when gaara was about to choke Naruto. Naruto caught eye on Sakura "Hey baby you look kinda cute wanna go on a date? AWWWWWWWWW your hair is sooo pink and well pink and your forehead is the biggest of them all" Naruto said

"Well thank you...I think I like this Naruto better"Sakura blushed.

Naruto then saw choji "HEY DO YOU THINK YOUR FAT BUT THEN AGAIN YOU ARE FAT AND WELL FAT YOUR REAL HOT WHEN YOUR SKINNY!!!!"

Then someone jumped Naruto and shoved water in his throat. After a few minutes Naruto returned back to normal with a horrible headache. "What happened?"Naruto asked

"You went insane for a while if it wasn't for Shikamaru you would be cutting yourself and kissing choji."Ino said

"WHAT!!?"

"Well its your turn Ino...for a dare?"Naruto said

"What is it? I could take it.."

"Kiss choji"

"WHAT EWWWW"

Choji looked sad and ino knew she hurt his feelings . "Okay fine..pucker her up big boy"Ino said

Ino kissed choji and made him faint. "Well I guess we can't do his dare...well goodnight people maybe next time"

Everyone is waving at you say bye.

* * *

**well sorry if the story sucked but it was getting EXTREMLY late .when i have time i will update more.so enjoy and review please.i will add a new chapter so enjoy my other storys XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**The story is mine :P what naruto says and stuff LOL**

* * *

"Okay dudes and dudettes were gonna tell scary stories"Ino said in a creepy voice. 

"ME FIRST ME FIRST!!!!!"Naruto shouted

"Naruto can't make up a story if his ramen depended on it."Sasuke said

"HEY yes I can Sasuke...okay give me a flash light"

Sakura handed Naruto a flashlight while he struggled turning on the switch.

" HURRY UP"Sakura shouted

"HEY don't rush me the button is stuck...Never mind"He finally managed to turn the light on and shined it in his face.

"Okay this is MY story. Once there was a village who had a terrible problem. In the village there was a little girl who was mean and hated others and pulled horrible pranks and planned on killing all of them when she's older. One morning she set out to play in the woods. Her parents told her not to go into the woods saying there was a monster living in the woods. They said every once a thousand years a monster will look for the most evil and wicked girl. And if the monster ever caught her the monster will torture her and mutilate her body and take her soul and devour it forever no peace what so ever. The girl didn't believe the old hermits called her parents she said it was a bunch of old stories old people like to tell, plus what would be the chances of her meeting a monster that comes every thousand years. She was skipping around in the woods not caring what her parents told her. Then she tripped on a rock she expected to fall on something hard but she didn't .She feel on something soft and big. She got up quickly cursing the thing. She looked around on the floor looking for a stick to poke it . When she did she continued poking and poking until whatever it was woke up. It grumbled and the thing said "Who are you and why are you poking me ?"

The girl replied " You were in my way so move out the way or you won't get hurt fatso"

The girl began to walk past it but the thing stepped infront of her.

"MOVE" she screamed

The thing said "Tell me girl are you stupid"

"Who you calling stupid dumbass"

"Oh my aren't you a rude little one"

The girl started walking past it again till the thing grabbed her hand and pushed her around. The girl started getting scared "STOP she yelled. But the thing wouldn't stop it kept going and going till she shouted "ALRIGHT you wanna know my name it's Akahana okay can you let me go now"

"Really uh you wanna know who I am."

"Yes"She didn't really care but she said it hoping he would let go.

"I am someone who likes to eat. I eat lots of things"

"L-like what"She was starting to get scared

"Little girls who don't behave right..."

The girl started jerking away from him desperately trying to run away "GET AWAY FROM ME" She shouted. The monster said "No helping it girl your mine"

The monster ate the girl first tearing her body to a bloody pulp and eat her soul while the girl is still screaming but faintly now. "Oh I'm sorry girl I didn't say my name it's SASUKE" Then Naruto bursted out laughing his head off. "OH MY GOD YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES"

"Not funny Naruto " Sakura shoved Naruto. "Real mature Naruto real mature do we have to remind you this is rated k+" Sasuke said.

"I changed it me BORG7OF1" boomed a voice.

"WHO SAID THAT"Naruto shouted .

"That was a waste of time when can we go to sleep" Shikamaru complained.

"That was stupid I could come up with something better than that" Gaara said.

"Okay then you try if you can make better stories"

"Fine I will. Once there was a boy name gaara and he makes better stories than anyone. And if any one deifies him. Gaara will hunt you down till the day you die." Gaara said with the most evil and breathtaking face he had ever shown. Everyone froze like a monkey in a fridgerator

"A-anyone else wanna go up" Ino said

"Na were good"Everyone said

"I love my evil expressions at times" Gaara laughed in his mind.

"Okay since that's over who wants to play HERO"

"I DO I KNOW I DO"Choji said.

"_Okay_ you can be the victim"

"Aw mannnnnn"Choji said

"Who wants to be the robber...I'll volunteer Sasuke"Ino said

"Don't I have a choice in this"

"No according to your brother"Ino shaked the phone in his face.

"Who wants to be the hero"

No one answered "OKAY THEN GAARA TO THE STAGE"

"No"

"Please I'll give you a cookie"

"Okay fine"

"Wow that was fast"

"Anyways you are going to be called-"

"Ego man" Naruto said from the group.

"Okay then...EGO MAN START"

Silence

"OH HELP ME I'M IN DANGER WILL SOME STRONG SAVE ME"Choji exclaimed

"Oh..yes...I have him...me the robber...whatever" Sasuke grumbled

Gaara came onto the stage "Hello there uh citizens I will save...you"

"OH THANK YOU"Choji shouted

"But first what's in it for me..."

Record scratch

"Uh...well nothing you save me"Choji said

Gaara started walking off "Your on your own kid"

"That's my kind of superhero" Sasuke said.

Silence well boo's heard from the crowd well group well teens or whatever.

"WHAT KINDA SUPERHERO _ARE _YOU??!!?"

"A good one"

"DUDE!!! WHAT WAS THAT!!! PUT A LITTLE EFFORT INTO IT SASUKE"

"Shut up I'm not playing your stupid games anymore"Sasuke said

"CHOJI GOOD SHOW PLAY"Ino said

"Thank you, thank you" Choji said bowing down "I would like to thank my mom for giving.."

"That's enough it wasn't that good"Ino said crushing his dreams

Choji walked off the stage..

"What a waste of time can I go to sleep now"Shikamaru said

Everyone turned on him

"Dude enjoy your self"Naruto said

"Guys follow me in the kitchen"Naruto said

"Are we gonna get food"

"Uhhhh yeah "food"," Naruto said

"Coming Shikamaru"Choji said

"Nah I'll lay back here for awhile"

"Any food" Choji

"No thanks"

They walked into the kitchen than Naruto said "Guys Shikamaru is lazy and he's ruining the mood around here"

"What mood ?"Ino asked

"That's not the point we have to make him have some fun"Naruto said

"Like what he's like a lump with a body" Ino said

"Well I dunno"

"I got an idea how many of you liked Shikamaru's dare raise your hands" Sakura said

Their was half raised hands.

"So none of us liked it. What if we made him do it over...Like this" Sakura motioned them to come into a group.

Wake up Shikamaru we got something to show you.

Shikamaru groaned and grumbled while he was being shaken.

"What do you want ?"Shikamaru rubbed his eyes

"Well I taught you might want some food so I brought you some here's some soup"Ino said but then she didn't see the chair infront of her and spilled it on Shikamaru.

" OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY HERE TAKE THIS PAPER"Ino grabbed the nearest paper near her and gave it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru started wiping himself with it.

"Uh Shikamaru I blew my nose with that..."choji said

Shikamaru looked down at the tissue it had green gooey stuff on it. "Ewwww"

"Shikamaru you wanna take a shower I think Sasuke have some spare clothes"

"WHY THE HELL DOES HE HAVE TOWEAR MY Cl "Sasuke shouted but ino covered his mouth.

"Uh..._yeah_...fine" Shikamaru went to the shower and started talking off his clothes and went into the shower and started washing. Then the door bust open and Naruto, Gaara, Choji and Sasuke came in and grabbed him and forced Shikamaru out the door into the street. "WHAT THE HELL LET GO ??!!?" Shikamaru screamed.

Then the girls came outside "Listen Shikamaru your gonna streak"

"YOU THINK I'M GONNA STREAK ?!?!?"

"Yes or you'll freeze and get a cold now hurry up the girls wanna show" Gaara said.

"HELL NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!"

"I know your fear of _cats_."Naruto said bringing out a cat.

"Where did he get that cat from ?"Sakura asked

"I GAVE IT HIM ME BORG7OF1"Boomed a voice

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT??!!?"Naruto shouted

"AHHHHHHHHHHH GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME PLEASE I BEG OF YOU HAVE MERCY"Shikamaru screamed clawing at the fire hydrant.

"God Shikamaru get a grip it's just a cat"

"A CAT when I was small my dolly walked away from me into my mom cat house...MR PUUTYMAT...Mr. Puttymat was an evil cat he scratched me and abuse me I can still hear his meowing..._meow meow meow_"Shikamaru was sucking his thumb and in fetal position.

"Guys I feel bad I'm not gonna do it. Plus look at him the wacko I mean Shikamaru must have had a bad experience."

"Give me that"Gaara grabbed the cat "I'll do it you people are pathick get some back bone...Shikamaru either you run or this cat will be scratching somewhere else. Got it"

Shikamaru was already running afraid of Gaara.

Some people on the streets were staring and giggling

"Oh god let this be over please I beg of you"Shikamru said

He ran in front of the house "Am I done yet"

"NO"

Shikamaru ran around the block again he could feel his face becoming red..

"AM I DONE" when he reached in front of the house again.

"I think it's enough but on one condition you stay awake"

"FINE but keep the cat away from me"he shivered

"Hmmmmm fine"

"Gaara put the cat away" Ino said walking into the house

Shikamaru went slowly into the house then Gaara brought out the cat and scared him. Shikamaru ran into the house screaming. Gaara laughing to himself threw the cat way.

"Hey don't throw me like that"The cat said.

Gaara ran in and shut the door.

"What nerve that guy have"The cat said walking away."Humans"

* * *

**LOL well thats the chapetr and all sorry it took forever and all. please leave revies thanks oh and can u tell me wat u think of the story i gave naruto i made it up and i wanna know if it's good arigato gozamaisu **

**Naruto:LOL nimnim can't spell**

**Me:SHUT UP grrrrrrr**


	3. SOORY

just so u know i'm not dead just out of internet power --" and using a cousin computer --"no woories i'm still writing chapters and whole lot will come soon.

Naruto: WHY I HATE THIS STORY P 

Me: SHUDDAUP LOL STAY TUNED


End file.
